


A Happy Family

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Family, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  There’s something wrong here.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might be horrified by the things I do to her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Family

  
Banner made by SonjaJade.

* * *

Gracia unlocked the door, balancing groceries on one hip as she fought with the sticky key in the lock. Elicia ran under her arm into the house, dropping down onto her backside to pull off her shoes. She remembered to put them in the closet, at least, and Gracia was thankful for small favors.

Setting the sack of groceries on the hall table, she locked the door and dropped the keys in a bowl on the table. Groceries in hand again, Gracia continued on to the kitchen to put away the perishables. A scent hung in the air, a faint hint of mint and chocolate, and she closed her eyes, drinking it in.

“Mommy?”

Gracia shook herself out of her reverie. “Yes, honey?”

“Can I have a graham cracker?”

“We’ll see. Let me get the groceries put away.” She gave Elicia’s hair a stroke, and stepped through the kitchen door.

The man stood in front of the kitchen window, his back to Gracia. The groceries fell from her arms, her fingers slapping over her mouth. It had to be a dream. He turned, and Gracia caught a glimpse of glasses, of pale blue eyes, the beginnings of a smile. “Hi, honey, I’m home.”

“Maes?”

It couldn’t be, it couldn’t be and yet, it explained the scent of mint and chocolate – his favorite drink when he came home after a long day.

“Daddy!” Elicia raced into the room, flinging her arms around Maes’s knees, nearly staggering him.

“Oh, baby, look how grown up you are!” Maes reached down, picking her up and holding her above his head. “You’re so big!” Elicia squealed, reaching for him.

They’d buried Maes, Gracia thought. She’d seen his body, gave him a final kiss and been repulsed by the cool, rubbery feeling of his skin. How could this be possible?

“How’s my best girl?” Maes asked, suddenly standing in front of her, Elicia balanced in the crook of one arm. Joy radiated from her daughter, her little arms tight around Maes’s neck.

“You’re dead!”

“Do I look dead? Honey, come on! It was all a mistake.” He laughed, nuzzling Elicia’s cheek, making her squeal that his whiskers scratched. “We were meant to be together.” Wrapping his arm around her, Maes gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Weren’t we? A happy family.”

His arm tightened around her, making Gracia squeak. “M-maes, that hurts.”

“Daddy?” Elicia squirmed, trying to free herself from his arm. “Mommy!” She wailed, reaching for Gracia, but Maes’s grip was too tight. The sound was horrible, a popping like eggs dropped, but so much louder, and Elicia’s scream was the last thing Gracia heard.

* * *

Standing in the hallway, Envy wiped gore from his arm as he made his call. “Bradley,” came from the other end.

Envy smiled. “It’s over. No more crying babies to worry about.”

Wrath’s thanks were succinct, and Envy replaced the receiver in its cradle, changing his shape to Gracia’s before locking the door behind him.

 

* * *


End file.
